User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/what do they mean by accursed
lol. basically, still using randomizer. but this time, in a different way. It'll choose one color, and that color will soon be my suspect. If there's two colors, then I will remove the ones which can't be used for it, and choose two colors. Fried https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/1/1d/Img306706_l.png Species: Accursed Knight Level: 25 Class: Guardian/Despair Knight, Four-star Super Rare Element: Magic/Strength Stats: AT - 1600 HP - 2100 DF - 30% Abilities: Bunny Slash ''- Slash your sword. Because it's cursed, inflict concussion for two turns. 900 damage. ''Fried Flames ''- Bunny Flames home on three random enemies. It inflicts Fried by Fried for one turn. 400 damage. ''Despair Slap - Use your phantom bunny ears on your head to slap a random opponent. 800 damage. Superpower: Despair Sacrifice ''- Sacrifice your Despair Slap to attack alot. Slash 1 million times, doing 1600 damage. You cannot use Despair Slap until the end of the round. '''Signature Jokespell': Despair Curse ''- All of your teammates' attacks inflict concussion for two turns. '''Description': Somehow, he got cursed by despair. And also cursed to grow phantom bunny ears. Wacht https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/d/d8/Img406706_l.png Species: Accursed Knight Level: 25 Class: Guardian/Terror Knight, Four-star Super Rare Element: Air/Magic Stats: AT - 1200 HP - 2050 DF - 55% Abilities: Moth Flame - Your moth two moth flames which are shaped like tornadoes. Those flames go onto two random enemies, doing 500 (250 for the hit, 250 for the fall) damage, and Fear for three turns. Terror Scare - Your moth scares an enemy so hard, they get fear for four turns. 50 damage. Scaredy Cat ''- Try and attack someone, but you can't attack because you're so worried, so your moth scares you and you attack super rapidly. 800 damage. '''Superpower': Terror Panic ''- Panic crazy when your moth scares you, launching moth tornadoes everywhere (because the moth keeps spitting moth flames). It ends up doing 1200 damage to all enemies, also inflicting Fear for five turns for them. '''Signature Jokespell': Freakout Curse - All of your teammates' attacks inflict fear for two turns. Description: Horrified about how he'll lose. He gets scared so easily! Used to be brave, but he's now scaredy! Mappela https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/2/21/Img506706_l.png Species: Accursed Knight Level: 25 Class: Guardian/Destruction Knight, Four-star Super Rare Element: Poison/Strength Stats: AT - 1500 (cuz destruction) HP - 1550 DF - 5% Abilities: Sludgement - Take your time to vote with a spinner. If most votes are Sludge, do 1000 damage. If most votes are Safe, no damage. Destruction Swing ''- Swing your slimy mace, doing 800 damage and concussion for four turns. ''Gunky Fail - Swing your mace far away, and launch five gunky balls which target a random target. Does 400 damage. Superpower: Destruction Anger ''- Slam the ground rapidly, causing your blob to pop out and damage all enemies for 1200 damage, and swallowing a random enemy (insta-kill). '''Signature Jokespell': Madness Curse ''- All of your teammates' attacks inflict concussion for two turns. '''Description': One of her hand is null-nulled, but which one?! Category:Blog posts